when the innocent boy meets the ignorant girl
by tarandayo
Summary: Keunikan pasangan ini yang dituangkan dalam kumpulan drabble dengan berbagai tema. [wakaseo all genre] [drabbles] [RnR please xD]


**Disclaimer** : Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (c) Izumi Tsubaki

 **Title :** when the innocent boy meets the ignorant girl

 **Pairing :** the cute kouhai-senpai couple, WakaSeo

 **Chapter 1 :** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Parody, Western, Sci-Fi, Tragedy, Horror, Crime. [8/22 genre]

 **Warning :** OOC and AU

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hurt/Comfort**

Hati manusia memang kerap diisi gejolak-gejolak perasaaan yang kontradiksi—seperti yang dialami pemuda itu.

Wakamatsu selalu jengah dengan kelakuan Seo yang seenaknya itu. Suara malaikat dari Lorelei—yang tak ia ketahui wujudnya itu—selalu dapat meredakan stres yang menderanya.

Wakamatsu sering berharap agar tak eksis dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat ingin mengetahui serta mengenal lebih dekat sosok bersuara emas yang misterius itu.

Kemudian Seo absen selama beberapa minggu karena sebuah urusan. Pada saat yang bersamaan nyanyian merdu itu tak pernah terdengar lagi dari ruangan musik.

Seharusnya Wakamatsu menghembuskan nafas lega kala sosok pengusik itu tak muncul lagi di kehidupannya. Tentu Wakamatsu bersedih kala wanita idamannya itu menghilang.

Tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran kakak kelas pengganggu yang menyebalkan itu. Apakah Lorelei sudah berhenti dari klub musik? Mengapa?

Kala ia diberitahu kebenaran bahwa dua sosok yang telah mengaduk perasaannya tersebut sebenarnya adalah orang yang sama, Wakamatsu merasa menyesal—dan tak sabar menunggu kepulangan Seo—sang Lorelei—nya itu.

* * *

 **Friendship**

Decit sepatu dan dentuman bola memenuhi stadion—diiringi oleh sorak sorai penonton yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan basket tingkat SMA itu. Pertandingan sudah mencapai penghujung—perbedaan lima skor.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_ Wakamatsu merutuk dalam hati. _Kalau begini, selisih angkanya tak akan mengecil! Kami tak bisa menyusul!_

"Ooooooi, Waka!" Teriakan lantang terdengar dari bangku penonton. Wakamatsu menoleh—mendapati Seo yang berdiri di jejeran bangku paling atas.

"Kau harus menang! Kalau tidak, aku akan menghukummu untuk menggunakan rok dan berjalan terbalik keliling sekolah!" Seo tersenyum sadis.

 _Huh, ada-ada saja_. Wakamatsu tersenyum geli di tengah engahan napas. Kalimat barusan—walaupun jauh dari kata manis—berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya.

* * *

 **Parody**

"IGNITE PASS!"* teriak seorang penyusup—yang rutin merusuh latihan basket dengan keonarannya—sambil melempar bola dengan kekuatan kolosal.

"Biar aku yang menangkapnya!" teriak Wakamatsu dengan gagahnya. Tangan ia posisikan untuk menangkap _pass_ super itu, dan—

" _Ittai_!" ringisnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang memerah. " _Pass_ -mu terlalu kuat, Seo-senpai! Pakai tenaga seperlunya!"

Si gadis perusuh itu tak peduli dengan erangan para anggota tim basket lelaki yang babak belur dibuatnya. Ia kembali bersiap memberi mengoper—membacok?—bola yang secara ajaib kembali berada di tangannya.

"CYCLONE PASS!" Para pemain di lapangan langsung terpental begitu mencoba mendekati si gadis—akibat putaran angin yang tercipta.

Ah, ini pasti akibat _anime_ yang ditonton gadis itu semalam.

* * *

 **Western**

"Hahaha! Akan kukuasai kota ini, dan kalian semua harus tunduk padaku!" Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir ke samping itu berteriak lantang, dengan pistol teracung—membuat semua orang di desa itu merunduk ketakutan.

"Bagaimana ini, wanita itu akan mengambil alih desa ini. Kumohon, datanglah, wahai sherif …"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kuda yang mendekat ke tempat perkara. Seorang pria menghentikan kudanya di jarak sekitar lima meter dari sang wanita. Ia turun lalu meraih pistol di saku celananya, menodongkannya pada si pengacau di depan sana.

"Tidak semudah itu! Kau harus melawanku dahulu!" Pemuda berambut biru menatap nyalang pada sosok tersebut. Muncul sedikit rasa lega di benak para warga—karena mereka yakin ia akan melindungi mereka dari serangan wanita jahat itu.

"Hoo, baiklah, akan kuterima dengan senang hati tantanganmu itu, Sherif Wakamatsu," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek dan senyum meremehkan.

Duel antara mafia wanita brutal serta sherif itu pun dimulai

* * *

 **Sci-Fi**

Pemuda berambut biru itu memeta penampilan entitas di hadapannya dengan cermat—kemudian berdecak kagum sebagai bentuk impresi. Tubuh sempurna, rambut sewarna emas yang indah, serta wajah yang cantik. Sempurna.

Ia sangat puas terhadap mahakarya hasil dari berbulan-bulan bergelut dengan komputer, kabel, dan peralatan kerja lainnya. _Humanoid_ ciptaannya siap untuk dioperasikan.

Tombol aktivasi ditekan. Begitu matanya terbuka, 'gadis' ini akan segera meminta untuk diberi nama, sekaligus menanyakan nama dari pemuda yang akan menjadi pemiliknya itu. Ia benar-benar tak sabar.

Kelompak mata terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _orbs_ emas. "Hei … kau siapa?"

"Eh?" Wakamatsu sedikit terkejut—ia mengharapkan nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah yang manis, bukan yang jutek macam ini. "Aku … Wakamatsu, pemilikmu. Dan namamu adalah Yuzuki Seo."

"Hah? Mengapa aku harus jadi milikmu? Ah, wajar saja, karena aku cantik sehingga kau terpesona 'kan? Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, disini gerah. Aku mau jalan-jalan di luar." Seo beranjak keluar dari ruangan—meninggalkan sang pemuda yang terbengong-bengong akibat wujud _humanoid_ buatannya yang jauh dari ekspektasi.

 _Sepertinya aku salah pakai formula!_

* * *

 **Tragedy**

Ini semua salahnya. Seandainya saja ia tak memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang _kouhai_. Andai saja ia tak mengejar Wakamatsu dengan beringas—pemuda itu tak perlu berlari panik hingga tak melihat sekitar.

Ini semua salahnya. Ia penyebab dari tragedi ini—ia bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun saat menyaksikan tubuh pemuda itu ditabrak oleh truk besar dan terpental menghantam trotoar. Darah segar mengalir, warna merah pekat serta bau anyir yang menyeruak mengacaukan sistem pikirannya.

Kekalutan menyelubungi hatinya—begitu menohok hingga air matanya tak dapat terbendung. Seluruh dayanya seolah menguap begitu saja; ia bahkan tak mampu berdiri dan hanya dapat menatap nanar pada tubuh hancur sang pemuda yang digotong ke ambulans. Yuzuki Seo—seorang gadis yang terkenal tangguh dan cuek—hanya bisa meratap dan memohon akan keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkan pemuda itu seiring dengan likuid bening yang mengalir deras.

Tak ada gunanya bermain tegar, hei gadis tangguh.

* * *

 **Horror**

Malam hari, Seo berlari menuju sekolah. Atas pesan darurat dari Wakamatsu—yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bahaya dan meminta agar sang senpai menyelamatkannya ke gudang sekolah.

Dengan segenap keberanian—oh tentu saja, takut tak ada dalam kamus seorang Yuzuki Seo—gadis itu membuka pintu gudang sekolah. Ia mendapati ponsel milik Wakamatsu terkapar di lantai. Seo melangkah maju, dan sejurus kemudian mendapati pemuda berambut biru itu tengah meringkuk di samping keranjang penyimpanan bola kaki.

"Waka!"

"Se-senpai, to-tolong … ada sesuatu yang menerorku … " Wakamatsu menunjuk ke sudut ruangan, dimana sesosok juga sedang meringkuk ketakutan—tunggu, itu juga Wakamatsu?!

"Waka … ada dua?" Seo tercengang akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya ini. Tak dipungkiri, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Se-senpai, makhluk itu … dia menggangguku … "

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

* * *

 **Crime**

"Selesai. Sekarang, mayatnya tak akan ditemukan siapapun," ujar Wakamatsu.

"Baiklah, kita bergegas untuk mengeksekusi target selanjutnya," ujar Seo sembari melangkah pergi.

"Ma-malam ini juga? Bukankah terlalu riskan untuk mengeksekusi dua orang sekaligus di waktu yang berdekatan? Nanti jejak kita bisa terlacak—"

Seo mendengus, menatap remeh. "Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku. Polisi bodoh itu tak akan bisa memecahkan pembunuhan yang sudah kurancang rapi ini—kejahatan sempurna."

"Aku mengerti." Pemuda itu mulai menyetir mobil. Ia tanamkan dalam hati untuk terus belajar—agar bisa menjadi selicin dan secerdik sang senior dalam pekerjaan barunya ini.

* * *

 **Aaaaa this couple is so cute, ayo kita ship bareng ( '-')9**

 **Niatnya bakal lanjut begitu ada ide buat genre lainnya.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
